Constantes
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Draco gostava de constantes em sua vida e Harry Potter era uma delas. Até o dia que resolveu contrariá-lo. AU, Shounen-Ai.


**NA: **Fic escrita para o IX Challenge Harry & Draco do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras

**NA****2:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Constantes **

Draco Malfoy gostava de constantes em sua vida. Gostava de acordar pela manhã e saber que a sua escova de dentes estaria no mesmo lugar que deixara na noite passada. Ou que cada móvel e item do apartamento que morava permanecia na mesma posição desde que lá foram colocados quando se mudou para aquela casa. Gostava que os potes nos armários estivessem ordenados por tamanho e tipo de comida neles inseridos e que as prateleiras de sua geladeira fossem organizadas de acordo com os alimentos nelas colocadas.

Mas, principalmente, ele gostava de despertar pela manhã sentindo o calor agradável do parceiro contra o seu corpo e os braços firmes e possessivos em torno de sua cintura.

O que, nesta manhã em particular, não era o caso.

Uma das constantes da vida de Draco Malfoy acabou de ser rompida e ela se chamava Harry Potter. O idiota do Potter, como ele costumava se referir na última semana. O idiota do Potter que tinha enfiado todos os seus trapos dentro de uma mochila velha há exatamente sete dias, quatro horas, cinco minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos atrás e ido embora. O mesmo idiota que o fazia ter vontade de quebrar alguma coisa somente por pensar nele.

O mesmo idiota que não retornou nenhuma das suas cinqüenta e cinco mensagens nos últimos sete dias, quatro horas, seis minutos e dez segundos.

Mas quem estava contando, não é mesmo?

Mal humorado como sempre, Draco ergueu-se de sua cama com uma expressão azeda no rosto afilado e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, notando que o mesmo parecia estranhamente vazio sem as tralhas do Potter espalhadas pelo azulejo verde água e sobre a pia cinzenta. Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos deprimentes, porque Malfoy's não ficavam deprimidos, apenas levemente indispostos, ele jogou uma água no rosto para terminar de despertar e deu início a sua longa e meticulosa higiene matinal.

Meia hora depois o rapaz saía do banheiro que soltava fumaça como resultante do banho quente lá tomado e encaminhou-se para o quarto, começando a revirar o armário a procura de uma roupa adequada para vestir e ir trabalhar. Não que isso fosse de grande importância, visto que ele usava um uniforme grotesco e da cor mais nauseante durante horas a fio e não fazia diferença se debaixo daquele macacão havia uma camisa do mais puro linho ou de simples algodão.

Com isto, ele jogou sobre a cama um simples par de calças jeans e uma longa camisa negra os quais vestiu rapidamente, acrescentando uma jaqueta de couro e um tênis relativamente surrado, pois no seu ramo de negócio viver impecável não era uma boa pedida.

Apressado, encaminhou-se para a cozinha, preparando a cafeteira para poder produzir o seu combustível matutino e a única coisa que o fazia funcionar o dia inteiro, e abriu a porta da geladeira apenas para constatar que esta parecia, também, estranhamente vazia sem as usuais guloseimas que Potter costumava atolar dentro da máquina entre suas adoradas comidas naturais, desfazendo assim todo o processo de arrumação que ele levava horas a fio para organizar.

Fechando a porta do aparelho com raiva por perceber que mais uma coisa mínima tinha remetido as suas recordações ao Idiota, ele apenas serviu-se de seu café ainda extremamente quente, queimando a língua e a garganta no processo, o que o fez xingar ainda mais Potter por ser responsável pela sua desgraça, e recolhendo as chaves do carro saiu do apartamento batendo a porta e bufando furiosamente. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de esquecer aquele imbecil antes que isso arruinasse a sua vida.

E foi com esta nova resolução que pareceu animar um pouco mais o seu espírito que ele seguiu para o trabalho.

Mas, como antes foi dito, Draco Malfoy gostava de constantes em sua vida, o que era irônico pois a sua profissão era a mais inconstante possível. Ele vivia de riscos, ações rápidas que poderiam valer a vida ou a morte de uma pessoa e era movido a adrenalina durante todos os dias e horas da noite.

Afinal, ser um para-médico não era para qualquer um. O que a sua adorada mãe Narcissa discordava, pois achava que ser para-médico era para qualquer um menos um Malfoy. Achava que era desperdício de talento e que se o filho estava interessado pelas áreas biológicas, porque não a medicina em si? Ser um cirurgião plástico famoso, com uma clínica bem no centro de Londres, participando de congressos e convenções em hotéis caros por toda a Europa e sendo altamente requisitado e bem pago.

Draco retrucava que ser médico era muito fácil, pois eles recebiam o trabalho já pronto. Afinal, eram os para-médicos que levavam os pacientes para os hospitais quando os mesmos estavam em estado grave. Eram eles que prestavam os primeiros socorros, garantiam que a pessoa sobrevivesse, eles tinham mais poderes que um médico.

E uma coisa não era possível de se negar: um Malfoy gostava de poder e não dava ponto sem nó. Se tinha escolhido tão peculiar profissão, se tinha assustado seus instrutores ao ver um menino rico em uma posição tão simplória, era porque simplesmente ele gostava da importância que a sua carreira poderia gerar. Ao menos para o seu ego isto era importante.

E Harry costumava rir quando ouvia a sua explicação por ter seguido esta linha de trabalho.

E mais uma vez ele se irritou ao perceber que estava pensando no Idiota... de novo.

E quando deu por si, já entrava no "quartel general" do serviço de emergência e caminhava emburrado até o vestiário, abrindo o seu armário com força e chamando a atenção de alguns poucos colegas ao ver que aquela era mais uma manhã em que Draco Malfoy estava "com a macaca" e que seria mais sensato eles saírem do caminho do loiro, ou os que precisariam de primeiros socorros seriam eles.

Frustrado, o rapaz jogou seus pertences dentro do armário e puxou o uniforme do mesmo com força, começando a trocar-se com movimentos tensos e metódicos para cinco minutos depois bater novamente a porta de metal e girar sobre os saltos a caminho do escritório para marcar o ponto.

Logo o jovem via-se caminhando até a ambulância para a qual era sempre designado, dando um atravessado bom dia a Seamus Finningan, um irlandês que era motorista do carro e parecia um psicopata no volante na opinião de Malfoy. Por várias vezes o loiro perguntou-se como ainda não tinha morrido nas mãos daquele homem, mas não pedia transferência por nada do mundo. Finningan era um tresloucado sobre quatro rodas, mas ainda continha o recorde da ambulância mais rápida a prestar socorros dentro do departamento.

Deu a volta pelo carro, abrindo as portas traseiras do mesmo e se a sua expressão já estava feia quando chegou ao trabalho, piorou ao ver o rosto calmo e sorridente de Hermione "sabe-tudo-e-mais-um-pouco" Granger. O que, novamente, faziam os seus pensamentos retornarem ao Idiota. Granger era a principal responsável, junto com aquele Imbecil que chamava de namorado, pela sua tragédia, pois ela apresentou os dois.

Na época Draco andava deprimido... Opa, deprimido não, levemente indisposto por causa de um fim de relacionamento e a sua colega e surpreendentemente parceira desde que se formaram na academia (o loiro tinha que admitir que isto realmente era de chocar, pois os dois não se davam de jeito maneira, assustando seus superiores diante de tamanha incompatibilidade de gênios, mas ainda sim era perfeitos trabalhando juntos, vai entender) foi quem lhe apresentou o Idiota.

Potter era amigo do namorado da Sabe-Tudo, um ruivo sardento que na visão de Draco parecia uma fuinha e ele não hesitou em dizer isto ao outro homem que, chocado, prontamente o apelidou de doninha devido a sua concepção pálida e cara de roedor.

Claro que Harry também tinha rido da piada, mas Malfoy não havia achado graça alguma. Resultado? Sem sexo por uma semana. E acredite, Draco não sofreu muito com a perda... em partes, ao menos.

- Bom dia para você também Draco. - falou Hermione quando a primeira coisa que recebera de Malfoy esta manhã foi um olhar atravessado e um resmungo assim que o mesmo subiu na ambulância e bateu a porta atrás de si.

- Vá à merda. - retrucou de volta baixinho e Granger rolou os olhos.

Há uma semana, desde a briga de Potter com ele é que Malfoy andava de péssimo humor, pior que o usual. Não que Harry estivesse melhor, Ron costumava confessar para ela em seus encontros que o amigo estava soltando fogo pelas ventas cada vez que entrava no distrito e estava a ponto de receber uma advertência por "exagero de força policial" sobre cada criminoso que prendia. E, por fim, ele sempre perguntava a amada o que ela tinha tomado quando decidiu juntar os pólos mais opostos existentes na Inglaterra.

E nessa hora Hermione ria e dizia que era por isso mesmo que eles estavam juntos, por quatro anos, diga-se de passagem, por serem extremamente diferentes eles eram absurdamente iguais. Ronald apenas piscava confuso diante da explicação da namorada, sacudia a cabeça em uma negativa e a beijava levemente, encerrando prontamente o assunto.

Em questão de minutos a ambulância saiu da base e foi assumir um de seus postos ao longo da cidade, esperando por algum chamado de socorro. Durante as duas horas seguintes a equipe ficou apenas vendo o trânsito passar e os termômetros da rua diminuírem a temperatura, avisando que o resto do dia seria frio, tomando café e encarando o nada sem dizer palavra como única forma de distração para uma manhã que prometia ser lenta.

Cinco minutos depois a quietude era quebrada pela voz estática que saiu do rádio avisando sobre um acidente perto da área onde eles estavam estacionados e em questão de segundos Seamus ligou a sirene e saiu em disparada entre o trânsito caótico de Londres.

Três batidas, um atropelamento e um atendimento domiciliar depois o carro voltava a sua base de espera com seus "tripulantes" tentando praticamente aspirar a comida no pouco tempo de almoço que tinham. Ser para-médico sempre implicava deixar tudo o que estava fazendo para trás nas poucas horas de folga e correr para o local do acidente antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de engolir a comida.

- Isso já está ficando ridículo, sabia? - Hermione finalmente resolveu cortar a tensão que estava entre ela e o loiro ao seu lado, ambos sentados no capô do motor, aproveitando o calor que o mesmo emitia para espantar o frio que os tinha pegado de surpresa. O tempo sobre as suas cabeças fechava e as nuvens negras eram uma clara indicação de que mais tarde haveria chuva, ou mais.

- O que é ridículo? - Draco tomou um gole de seu café e deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche, fazendo uma expressão de pouco caso e tentando de alguma maneira cortar o assunto antes mesmo que a mulher começasse com ele.

- Você e Harry, essa briga de vocês é ridícula. Porque você simplesmente... - começou mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelo loiro.

- Porque você simplesmente não cala a boca e evita colocar a sua cabeça grande de Sabe-Tudo na minha vida? - falou em sua usual maneira "delicada" de ser e Granger soltou um suspiro frustrado e rolou os olhos.

Se fossem outros tempos, como há uns seis anos atrás, ela ainda se ofenderia com a atitude extremamente "doce" de Draco. Mas agora ela apenas absorvia as ofensas e as jogava fora, continuando com a sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você é quem sabe. Ainda sim acho ridículo. - finalizou e Malfoy bufou, descendo do capô e jogando os restos mortais de seu rápido almoço na lixeira mais próxima e entrando no carro, sentando-se ao lado de Seamus no banco da frente e lançando um olhar contrariado para ele antes que o irlandês pudesse abrir a boca para comentar qualquer coisa. Já estava cansado daquela dupla de entrões palpitando sobre o seu relacionamento com o Idiota.

Minutos de abençoado silêncio seguiu-se com os dois apenas encarando com enfado as costas de Granger ainda sentada no capô até que Finningan resolveu soltar a sua opinião sobre o assunto.

- Ela está certa e você sabe. - disse divertido, apenas para atazanar o sisudo rapaz.

- Vai se danar! - respondeu o loiro mal humorado e novamente a voz estática soou no rádio.

- _Oficial ferido, Oficial ferido_! _Largo Grimmauld em frente ao nº. 12._ - prontamente Draco recolheu o rádio o levando a boca.

- Entendido comando, - respondeu enquanto Seamus buzinava alertando Hermione da chamada e essa descia as pressas de sobre o veículo, entrando no mesmo e empurrando Draco para o banco do meio enquanto Finningan ligava as sirenes. - estamos a caminho. - e com isso o irlandês disparou mais uma vez entre carros e pedestres a caminho da área do acidente.

Em um dia normal, em velocidade normal, sob a neve que começara a cair, o percurso até o Largo Grimmauld levaria ao menos uma meia hora. Seamus Finningan conseguiu a façanha de chegar lá em nove minutos. E antes mesmo que o carro estacionasse completamente os dois para-médicos já desciam da ambulância, a rodeando e a abrindo as pressas, começando a tirar o equipamento de dentro da mesma e encaminhando-se até a roda de pessoas curiosas que cercavam o oficial ferido.

À medida que iam se aproximando, a dupla entreolhava-se com curiosidade, pois uma voz extremamente familiar havia chegado aos seus ouvidos.

- Por favor, afastem-se! Afastem-se! - dizia a voz e Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer o tom nada amigável do namorado e seu coração começou a palpitar no peito só de pensar quem era o dito "oficial ferido".

Quando os dois para-médicos conseguiram penetrar na roda e ter acesso ao paciente, Granger prontamente viu de rabo de olho Draco vacilar um passo. Lá, estendido no asfalto que começava a ser coberto pela neve que aos poucos era manchada pelo sangue carmesim que estava esvaindo do corpo caído estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Harry Potter.

- Merda! - ofegou o loiro enquanto em passos e gestos automáticos ele aproximava-se do detetive e ajoelhava-se ao seu lado, começando a fazer as avaliações iniciais dos ferimentos do homem. Ouviu ao longe Weasley, o parceiro de Potter no distrito, dar uma tragada de ar ao ver quem era o para-médico, mas nada comentou.

Com mãos estranhamente firmes e expressão fechada, Malfoy começou a avaliar o estrago e surpreendeu-se quando as pálpebras de Potter tremularam e intensos olhos verdes o miraram por sob os aros finos dos óculos que ele insistia em usar e que Draco achava uma ofensa a boa estética.

- Draco? - os lábios pálidos e secos sussurraram fracamente e o homem tentou erguer uma mão, mas o loiro a abaixou bruscamente e lançou um olhar a Hermione ao seu lado que tinha acabado de estender a padiola no chão perto de Harry.

- No três. - falou para a mulher que assentiu com a cabeça e no fim da contagem de três os dois moveram o corpo inerte do moreno para a padiola e começaram a imobilizá-lo nos braços, pernas, cabeça e pescoço com Hermione colocando a máscara de oxigênio sobre a boca e nariz de Harry e com Draco tentando estancar os ferimentos ao mesmo tempo em que eles colocavam a padiola sobre maca que Seamus tinha trazido e desdobrava as pernas da mesma, a deslizando até a ambulância e a colocando dentro da cabine do carro.

Em questão de minutos Malfoy tinha atrelado Potter aos aparelhos enquanto Finningan assumia seu posto no volante, Granger sentava ao seu lado para poder auxiliá-lo e Ron os acompanhava dizendo palavras de consolo ao amigo ferido que mirava tudo ao seu redor com uma expressão perdida e temerosa.

Quando o carro tomou vida e assumiu as ruas da cidade, os três ocupantes que estavam nos fundos do mesmo tiveram que se segurar por um breve momento onde fosse possível, pois o tranco que o veículo deu ao arrancar da cena do crime foi assustadoramente violento. E Malfoy tinha a certeza que Seamus estava quebrando todos os recordes de velocidade em área urbana para chegar o mais rápido ao hospital por causa da importância do paciente. O que ele agradeceu imensamente ao irlandês mesmo que não tivesse dito isto em voz alta.

Os dez minutos seguintes entre a saída deles da área do acidente e a chegada até o hospital foram os mais longos e mais apavorantes na vida de Draco Malfoy. E embora seu rosto impassível e profissional não demonstrasse nada, por dentro toda aquela situação era um teste a sua mente e coração.

Queria gritar, queria chorar, queria bater em Potter por ter se enfiado naquela confusão. Queria exigir do Weasley explicações sobre o que deu errado, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi verificar aparelhos, fazer um check list dos ferimentos para relatá-los aos médicos do hospital, tentar estancar o sangue que ainda escorria e manter a calma profissional para assim passar alguma segurança ao paciente. Mesmo que ele próprio não se sentisse seguro.

Quando a ambulância finalmente chegou à emergência, quase adentrando o hospital, Draco e Hermione já escancaravam as portas da mesma, descendo com a maca apressados e a empurrando correndo por entre as portas de vidro, sendo prontamente recebidos pelos médicos que já os esperavam desde que eles tinham contatado o local avisando de sua chegada.

- Homem, vinte e oito anos, dois ferimentos à bala. Um no peito e outro no abdômen… hemorragia intensa, concussão... - Malfoy começou a listar os estragos para os médicos enquanto os ajudava a guiar a maca para a sala que fornecia os primeiros socorros.

- Muito bem senhores - o residente responsável alertou os outros enfermeiros quando eles estacionaram a cama da ambulância ao lado da do hospital. - no três. - e na contagem de três eles transferiram o policial de camas e começaram a atendê-lo.

Agora sem Potter ferido para manter a sua mente ocupada, a realidade parecia ter finalmente assolado o rapaz que sentiu alguém tocar o seu braço e viu ao seu lado Granger, já com lágrimas nos olhos, o puxar para fora da sala e deixar os outros profissionais trabalharem.

Sentiu o coração quase vir à boca quando o médico atendente gritou para os outros que era para prepararem a sala de cirurgia que o paciente estava sendo transferido e em um piscar de olhos ele viu o grupo rolar o seu namorado para longe, por entre as portas do hospital e fora de seu alcance.

** - - - - - -**

As dez horas que se passaram desde o atendimento deles a chamada de emergência, o socorro a Potter e a chegada do mesmo no hospital foram praticamente uma tortura. Draco ainda usava o seu uniforme de para-médico, com somente a parte de cima solta e dobrada na cintura, deixando à mostra a camisa negra que havia colocado naquela manhã. Seamus e Hermione haviam retornado ao QG, informado ao superior deles a situação e conseguido a Malfoy uma folga até que toda aquela confusão se resolvesse.

Weasley tinha ficado no hospital, mas depois de duas horas discutindo com Draco e recebendo acusações atrás de acusações por ter sido incapaz de cuidar de Potter como um bom parceiro deveria fazer, ele resolveu dar uma volta e espairecer, tomar um café, antes que esganasse o loiro estressado. E se não o tinha feito antes era porque compreendia a situação de Malfoy, mesmo que não fosse com a cara dele, entendia pelo que estava passando.

Cansado de perambular de um lado para o outro na sala de espera, o rapaz deixou-se cair em um dos sofás escorados contra a parede e pendeu a cabeça para trás, massageando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e sentindo o corpo todo dolorido por causa dos músculos tesos devido à tensão que pesava sobre os seus ombros.

Agora, diante de tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo aquilo que estava sentindo pelo Potter na última semana: a raiva, frustração, indignação, parecia ser tão insignificante que ele tinha vontade de rir diante deste absurdo. Rir para não chorar. E o engraçado era que ele nunca tinha chorado antes, talvez ainda tenha feito isto em sua tenra infância, mas nunca na adolescência ou vida adulta. Seu pai não gostava de fracos, fez questão de ensinar isso a Draco e o garoto aprendeu a sua lição com perfeição.

Não chorou quando levou um pé na bunda de seu ex-namorado, e na época ele realmente tinha um certo gosto pelo filho da mãe, e chorou menos ainda quando um Potter fumegando de raiva saiu batendo o pé de sua casa inconformado pela sua incapacidade de... O que foi que ele tinha dito mesmo? Incapacidade de deixar alguma reação mais emocional apoderar-se de seu corpo. E ainda podia claramente ouvir as palavras dele ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"_Você é um covarde Malfoy! Em todos esses anos você não passa de um covarde! Eu não estou pedindo para que você faça uma declaração de amor em público. O que, aliás, você nunca fez nem em particular. Só estou pedindo para que venha morar comigo. Qual o problema nisso?_"

Problema, tecnicamente, não havia nenhum. Mas como Potter costumava tão bem colocar em seus momentos de fúria, ele era um covarde. Confessava que em todos esses quatro anos nunca havia dito um "eu te amo" para Harry, quando o mesmo declarara-se para ele várias vezes. Porém, não tinha a bravura daquele moreno estúpido com aquela ridícula cicatriz na testa que o fazia parecer ter uma rachadura da cabeça. Não fora criado para ser este tipo de homem e velhos hábitos eram difíceis de serem apagados. Não se orgulhava disso, mas sentia que não saberia ser melhor do que isso.

- Sr. Malfoy? - Draco abriu os olhos, dando de cara com a face velha e enrugada do Dr. Dumbledore. Franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu o nariz ao vê-lo.

Albus Dumbledore era um médico que deu algumas palestras quando ainda estava no curso de atendimento emergencial. Pelo que sabia, ele também fora o professor de medicina legal de Harry na Academia de Polícia e era a criatura mais excêntrica e irritante que conhecera. Mas, em compensação, o desgraçado era o melhor cirurgião da Inglaterra e Draco às vezes tinha a sensação de que o homem existia desde que a medicina foi criada.

- Harry...? - foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu pronunciar diante do cansaço.

- Fora de perigo. Uma das balas perfurou o pulmão o que nos causou um grande trabalho para estabilizá-lo. A outra por pouco não atingiu os rins, mas feriu a parede externa no processo causando uma severa hemorragia. A concussão foi leve e a demora na cirurgia foi porque tivemos que explorar a região na busca de todos os fragmentos. Mas agora ele está estável e foi levado para a sala de recuperação. Se o senhor esperar mais alguns minutos logo poderá vê-lo. - disse, com os olhos azuis sempre cintilando por detrás dos óculos em forma de meia lua.

Quando o biper no bolso do jaleco do homem tocou, ele sorriu, recolhendo e verificando o aparelho e depois se voltando para o rapaz.

- Bem, preciso ir. Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Malfoy. - desejou e sumiu por uma esquina do corredor.

Quando o homem finalmente desapareceu de suas vistas, Draco jogou a cabeça para frente, a escondeu entre as mãos e chorou. Chorou sem saber se as lágrimas eram de tristeza, alegria, alívio ou simplesmente lágrimas de raiva diante do susto que sofreu. Não importava. O que importava era que o Idiota estava bem. Bem o suficiente para em algumas horas ouvir poucas e boas do loiro. Porque ninguém fazia isso com Malfoy e saía impune. Ninguém!

**- - - - - -**

Três dias levaram para Harry Potter finalmente acordar por completo. O policial entrava e saía do estado de inconsciência devido a fraqueza pela perda de sangue e pela morfina correndo em seu organismo e em todas as vezes que ele parcialmente abria os orbes verdes, via uma cabeça loira dormindo ao seu lado. No quarto dia, quando estava lúcido e de melhor aparência, ele foi transferido para um quarto particular e assim que as visitas foram permitidas, não se surpreendeu ao ver um rapaz alto e de pose aristocrática entrar no aposento carregando uma bolsa ao qual ele depositou na cadeira que havia no quarto.

- Trouxe algumas roupas do seu apartamento. - foi à primeira coisa que disse enquanto, mudo, Potter acompanhava todos os movimentos do loiro com o olhar. - Os médicos disseram que ainda vai levar algum tempo para você sair daqui, mas logo eles vão te liberar para ao menos levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro e coisa e tal. Porque sinceramente é degradante ter que tomar um banho de esponja... das mãos de enfermeiras velhas que com certeza devem fantasiar a noite com o seu corpo porque não têm coisa melhor para fazerem... - o rapaz tagarelava, ajeitando uma coisa ou outra dentro do quarto, mas nunca olhando diretamente para o homem na cama.

- Draco. - Harry finalmente o chamou com a voz fraca e Malfoy inspirou profundamente antes de virar-se para encarar o namorado. Não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira, preso a fios e tubos e com um aspecto tão fraco. Não o seu bravo e idiota namorado. E isso o enfurecia. Onde Draco reinava em covardia, Harry sobrava em coragem e foi isto que o meteu na cama daquele hospital. Onde já se viu perseguir um bandido armado sem esperar reforço?

Sempre dizia que essa atitude estúpida dele ainda mataria o detetive, mas internamente sempre rezava para que isto nunca acontecesse.

- O que foi? - respondeu, vendo o moreno erguer uma mão e chamá-lo para aproximar-se mais da cama. Draco puxou o banco que estava perto das máquinas de suporte de vida e acomodou-se nele ao lado do enfermo, o mirando com seus intensos olhos cinza.

Harry sorriu. Gostava dos olhos do namorado, lembrava-se que quando o conheceu achava que eles eram apenas de um simples azul desbotado, até vê-los melhor e mais profundamente quando deu o primeiro beijo no outro homem. Eles eram cinza, como nuvens de tempestades. Misteriosos, turbulentos, inconstantes. As nuvens poderiam trazer de tudo, desde uma simples garoa até os mais devastadores furacões. Era assim que Draco era: como tempestades que podiam variar da calmaria a destruição. Uma personalidade forte e extremamente teimosa.

- Você não me parece feliz. - declarou simplesmente, sabendo reconhecer não apenas nos olhos escurecidos o prelúdio de um tornado, mas nos ombros tensos o fato de que o loiro tinha algo entalado na garganta para dizer e estava se contendo a todo custo. E sabia, sabia que se não soltasse essa fúria da natureza agora ela se acumularia mais tarde, como se aprisionada em uma enorme caixa de madeira e quando libertada, pegaria Harry de cheio e o homem nem saberia direito o que o tinha atingido. Antes encarar a fera agora que ainda estava pequena, filhote, do que quando a mesma crescesse e ficasse mais perigosa.

- Eu não pareço feliz? EU NÃO PAREÇO FELIZ? - o tornado desceu a terra, com o seu cone tocando o chão e começando a destruir tudo a sua frente. - Você levou dois tiros Potter, está há três dias entre o mundo real e o dos sonhos. E o pior de tudo, não é uma coisa bonita receber uma chamada de emergência e chegar no local para ver o imbecil do seu namorado sangrando feito um porco na neve. Na verdade isto é traumatizante! Você vai pagar a minha terapia e eu farei questão de escolher um médico bem caro! E quando você sair daqui eu vou te esganar... Vou esganar você e essa sua estúpida bravura irritante a qual eu sempre disse que um dia ainda te renderia morto! Você faz idéia de como eu me senti? - dizia descontrolado, gesticulando largamente para expressar mais a sua raiva e ficava ainda mais irritado ao ver que Harry o ouvia sem dizer nada, com aquela expressão de paspalho no rosto como se o que Draco estivesse gritando para ele fosse a simples previsão do tempo.

- Como você se sentiu? - perguntou Potter levemente curioso. Malfoy nunca era de dizer realmente o que sentia e se levar dois tiros foi o suficiente para fazer o seu namorado perder a compostura e começar e se entregar mais as emoções do que a razão, talvez devesse fazer isso mais vezes.

- Ah, não! Eu não vou dar esse gostinho a você! - apontou para o rapaz na cama com um dedo acusador. - Porque senão seu ego vai inflar dentro dessa sua cabeça grande e mal formada se souber que eu quase tive um chilique ao ver o homem que eu amo prestes a bater as botas! - gritou exasperado e piscou os olhos, ficando ainda mais furioso ao ver o sorriso idiota no rosto de Potter. – Está rindo do quê?

- Você me ama? - falou Harry calmamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas e o sorriso alargando, ainda mais que Draco ficou vermelho ao finalmente perceber o que tinha dito.

- Não deixe isto te subir a cabeça, Potter. Não é sempre que você vai ouvir uma coisa dessas, então aproveite o momento enquanto pode. - rebateu gélido, mas o maldito sorriso não tinha sumido do rosto do policial.

- Posso viver com isso. - continuou divertido e Malfoy inspirou profundamente, preparando outra rodada de sermão para o homem.

- Isso mesmo, você vai viver com isso, e vai viver sozinho, porque os meus lindos cabelos bem cuidados e naturalmente loiros não irão suportar nenhum fio branco entre as suas maravilhosas mechas sedosas. Ainda mais se você for a causa desses fios brancos. Eu sou muito novo para ter rugas, muito novo para ter um infarto, muito novo para ficar me preocupando com um imbecil acéfalo que nem você e... - e foi relatando tudo o que ele não queria sofrer se levasse outro susto daqueles e Harry rolou os olhos.

Namorados normais ficavam felizes quando viam a pessoa amada recuperar-se de uma tragédia e geralmente choravam de alegria e comemoravam e tudo mais, não ficavam resmungando feito um bando de velhas frígidas como era o caso do _seu_ namorado.

- Malfoy?

- O quê? - sibilou o loiro ao ser interrompido.

- Cala a boca e me beija. - ordenou e Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não Potter! Sabe quantos dias você não escova os dentes? Faz idéia de quantos germes estão acumulados na sua boca? Você não tem nenhuma noção... - Harry rolou os olhos, soltando um suspiro, e num esforço descomunal segurou o namorado pelo braço, o puxando para cima de si e selando os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo rápido e casto.

- Muito melhor. - murmurou o moreno com um sorriso.

- Que nojo Potter, você realmente não tem noção de... - e foi calado novamente com outro beijo.

- Você não sabe ficar quieto ou faz isso de propósito? - Potter acusou divertido e foi a vez de Draco rolar os olhos.

- Faz parte do meu encanto esqueceu? - falou com escárnio e Harry riu, soltando pequenos gemidos quando o gesto fez doer seus ferimentos. - Você é um idiota. - Malfoy soltou-se do homem, acomodando-se de novo no banco. - Mas é o meu idiota. - disse com um meio sorriso. - E só para garantir que você não faça mais idiotices, estou me mudando para a sua casa. - atestou como se tal fato estivesse planejado há décadas e que a discussão deles sobre este mesmo assunto não tivesse sido nada.

- Verdade? Ai de mim. - respondeu Harry em um tom sofrido, levando prontamente um tapa no braço do loiro ao seu lado.

- Não abusa Testa-Rachada. - retrucou com um sorriso, mas logo ficou sério e Potter sentiu outro fenômeno da natureza prestes a surgir. - E somente para registro, quando você melhorar... - fez uma pausa para criar um suspense e o moreno prendeu a respiração esperando pelo pior. - Sem sexo por um mês.

E o gemido que ele soltou desta vez foi longe de ser de dor.

**FIM**


End file.
